Pagi bisu
by haibara is sherry
Summary: Gak pandai bikin summary. Baca aja 'ya! #Maksa -plak- Cuma one shot 'kok... XD


***- FanFict: Pagi Bisu -***  
Disclaimer: Detective Conan Aoyama Gosho  
Rate: T  
Genre: hurt, comfort.  
Pairing: Eisuke Hondo, Ai haibara, Vermouth.  
Warning: FF dadakan. Little OOC. EYD, sad ending,  
de el el.  
***** Happy Reading*****  
Selasa, 20.00  
Aku baru saja menghabiskan makan malamku  
ketika ku dengar dering handphone-ku.  
Setelah melihat nama penelepon, segera ku jawab  
panggilan tersebut.  
"Moshi moshi, Eisuke-kun here," ujarku memulai  
pembicaraan.  
"Moshi moshi. Eisuke, I need your help," kata  
seseorang yang berada di telepon.  
"What's wrong, Vermouth?" Tanyaku.  
"Ini tentang Haibara! Ku tunggu kau besok di  
depan Black Hill jam enam pagi," kata Vermouth  
dengan nada panik. Setelah itu ia memutus  
teleponnya. Meninggalkanku dalam kebingungan.  
Apa yang sedang terjadi? Mengapa mendadak ia  
meneleponku? Entahlah. Aku akan tahu  
jawabannya besok.

Selasa, 23.00  
Mataku tidak mau terpejam sama sekali. Aku terus-  
menerus memikirkan nada panik yang kutangkap  
dari telepon Vermouth tadi. Aku benar-benar  
cemas kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Ai-chan.  
Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Ai, tapi yang ku  
dapati hanya pesan suara. Entah dilema macam  
apa yang sedang kuhadapi. Aku benar-benar tidak  
tahu.

Rabu, 02.00  
Argh! Baka! Aku belum bisa tertidur sampai saat  
ini. Segala cara sudah kucoba, tinggal cara terakhir  
agar aku bisa tertidur. Dengan berat hati, ku ambil  
obat tidur dengan dosis yang sangat ringan di  
kotak obat. Aku telan obat itu, tidak sampai lima  
menit, aku sudah merasakan kantuk yang luar  
biasa.

Rabu, 05.00  
Pagi yang mendung. Ku ambil jas hujanku lalu ku  
langkahkan kakiku keluar rumah. Dengan tergesa-  
gesa, aku berjalan di kesunyian pagi menembus  
serangan angin dingin menuju Black Hill.  
Aku ingin segera bertemu Ai dan memastikan  
bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ya, aku rasa, aku telah  
jatuh cinta padanya. Ai membuat aku merasakan  
hidup yang lebih berwarna. Aku tidak ingin  
kehilangan dia.

Rabu, 05.50  
Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup  
panjang, akhirnya aku sampai di gerbang Black Hill.  
Dengan ragu, ku langkahkan kakiku ke dalam  
lorong panjang Black Hill. Di ujung lorong, tampak  
dua wanita sedang duduk membelakangiku. Aku  
yakin, bahwa yang berambut pendek kecoklatan  
itu adalah Ai-chan. Aku berlari menuju kesana.  
"Ai-chan, what happen?" Tanyaku.  
"Hmmmph.." Ai tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.  
Setelah ku amati, ternyata tangannya diikat  
menempel kekursi.  
Ketika aku berjarak hanya tiga meter dari mereka,  
Vermouth menyuruhku menghentikan langkahku.  
"STOP!" Serunya.  
"Ver, apa-apaan kau ini. Kau apakan Ai-chan?"  
Bentakku.  
Vermouth tidak menjawab, tapi ia membalikkan  
kursi tempat Ai-chan terikat, sehingga kini, kami  
bertiga saling berhadapan.  
"Hei, kau apakan Ai-chan?!" Bentakku sekali lagi.  
"Calm down Eisuke. Aku tidak akan menyakiti putri  
manismu ini," katanya dengan senyum yang  
menyeramkan.  
"Kalau begitu, lepaskan Ai-chan!" Perintahku.  
"Serahkan?! Cuih! Susah payah aku menculiknya,  
masa' aku menyerahkannya begitu saja padamu!"  
Ucap Vermouth.  
"Ka, kalau begitu, apa maumu?" Tanyaku gugup.  
"Hem.. Apa ya mauku? Coba kita tanyakan pada  
putri cantik ini," lalu Vermouth membuka selotip  
yang menempel di mulut Ai.  
"E,Eisuke.. Help!" Ujar Ai.  
"Wah, sepertinya putri ini menginginkan dirimu ya.  
Kalau begitu, aku akan buat persetujuan. Aku akan  
melepaskan Haibara jika kau mau masuk ke  
aquarium ini," kata Vermouth.  
"No! You will kill him!" Cegah Ai.  
"Ok! Asal Ai selamat, aku akan masuk ke aquarium  
itu," kataku tegas.  
"Baka! Kau seharusnya tidak mempertaruhkan  
nyawamu untuk orang lain, Eisuke. Baka! Baka!  
Baka!" Tangis Ai pecah saat mengatakannya. Tapi  
aku hanya diam.  
"Kalau begitu, masuklah!" Perintah Vermouth  
sambil menghidukan tombol power agar air  
mengalir kedalam aquarium itu. Akupun menurut.  
Kemudian Vermouth mengunci aquarium itu dan  
melepaskan ikatan Ai, lalu Vermouth pergi  
meninggalkan kami.

Rabu, 06.10  
Air sudah sampai ke leherku. Meskipun Ai sudah  
mencoba berbagai cara untuk mengeluarkanku  
dari aquarium ini, namun usahanya selalu gagal.  
Dari balik aquarium yang airnya terus bertambah  
ini, aku berkata pada Ai.  
"Sudahlah Ai. Takkan berhasil." Ujarku lirih.  
"No, Ai akan terus berusaha! Ai tidak mau  
kehilangan Eisuke!" Katanya sambil menangis.  
"Aku senang Ai peduli padaku. Satu kata terakhirku  
untuk Ai adalah... Aishiteru Ai-chan." Kini air sudah  
menutupi kepalaku. Aku hanya menunggu waktu  
kematian sekarang. Lamat-lamat, dalam ambang  
kesadaran, aku mendengar suara Ai.  
"Me too! Aishiteru Eisuke!" Lalu aku mendengar Ai  
menangis tersedu-sedu sampai lama kelamaan, aku  
tidak lagi merasakan apa-apa.  
"Baka.." Ujar Ai lirih.  
***** The End *****


End file.
